Aspects of embodiments of the inventive concept are directed toward a method of forming a pattern, and more particularly, a phase shift mask and a method of forming a pattern using the same.
Flat-panel displays or semiconductor devices are fabricated by evaporating and depositing a variety of materials on substrates. In such devices, patterns of thin films can be directly formed on the substrates or completed by way of transcription with photomask patterns onto the thin films deposited on the substrates. In recent years, because of the demands for high integration density of semiconductor devices and high resolution of flat-panel display devices, deposition masks or photomasks available for deposition or transcription with patterns in high resolution on the substrates are desired.